


Anytime

by softgrungeprophet



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Banter, Gen, Kidnapping, Lighthearted, Senses, Venom Symbiote's Tongue (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: Venom attempts to kidnap Flash Thompson in order to get to Spider-Man, but Flash is not impressed.





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eiichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiichi/gifts), [Cannibal_Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibal_Wings/gifts).



> *note, this is before Flash went to Iraq and got his legs blown off

This was it... Flash Thompson, ultimate Spider-Man fanboy, isolated and alone on his way home from some kind of group therapy meeting, humming quietly to himself... Queen. _Killer_ Queen, specifically. Occasional mumbled lyrics—he seemed to know the song very well.

They stalked him a little further, away from the building he'd come out of, until he was under a busted streetlamp, shadows covering him from human eyes but not from their own facsimile of heat-based, tasting, motion-sensing, heartbeat-feeling "sight."

They cut into his hum-mumbling with a " ** _Guaranteed to blow your mind!_** "—Flash yelped and spun just in time for them to be on him, and then they were up in the air and he let out a shout. Their tendrils wrapped around him and he clung to them in terror as Venom slung their way across New York singing with a gleeful, perverse joy. Oh, how they loved to sing.

To the warehouse they currently called home, tethering Flash to themself as they pulled open the heavy doors.

"What do you want with me—" Flash took a step back, and they let their tentacles tighten around his waist, tugging him a step back into their space. Into the shadows of their home.

He squared his shoulders and planted his feet. "Tell me what's going on."

His heart beat fast, and blood rushed through his body, prickling its way under the surface of his skin to color his cheeks.

They grinned, letting their tongue loll out with a low purr. " ** _Stubborn, aren't we?_** "

Redder, hotter, heart trembling.

" ** _You are friends with Spider-Man._** " They gave a sharp tug, and he stumbled into their arms with a yelp, as they slammed the door shut with another arm, newly formed just for the purpose. " ** _And we hate Spider-Man._** "

He glared up at them, though he looked mostly like a disgruntled cat the way they'd pressed him up against their chest. "Everyone knows you hate Spider-Man, it's all you talk about. Answer my question."

A bit of saliva dripped from their exposed fangs, their open mouth, and they curled their tongue loosely around the back of his neck. He grimaced, lips curling back in disgust, his heart still pounding as they hunched closer, 'til their teeth were just inches from his precious little nose.

" ** _What do you think we are doing... little duckling?_** "

He swallowed nervously. "D—I'm not... a duckling." But clearly, his heart was not in it.

" ** _Are you certain?_** " They grinned at him, as if they were not already grinning.

"You—" Flash took a breath , seemingly trying to ignore their tongue wrapped around his head, by the way he set his jaw. "I've been kidnapped a bunch of times, okay? You're not original."

They growled.

He barely even flinched, though his heartbeat hitched and his body temperature spiked.

" ** _Are you afraid, Flash Thompson?_** " They let their tongue coil tighter around his head, like a boa constrictor, but left his mouth free. " ** _You would be so easy to break._** "

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Flash wrinkled his nose, though he continued to flush to his ears, to his chest, radiating body heat with that little tap-tap-tap of his pulse.

They let out a low, dark chuckle.

But finally, they let him go, retracting their tongue into their mouth, and their tendrils into their body—grabbing him by the upper arm (a quite firm upper arm it was, too) and leading him to the space in the middle of their warehouse, where they stored their weight-lifting equipment and the sleeping bag that served as a bed, and the piles of crates that served as walls.

" ** _Spider-Man will come for you, and when he does..._** " Venom tugged Flash over to sit on the weight bench. " ** _We'll be waiting._** "

Flash frowned, but didn't have a retort for that. They released his bicep, and gave him a pat on the head before leaping up, out of side. From the rafters, they purred, " ** _Stay there._** "

And slowly, they sank into the shadows, and the shapes of the beams and flickers of moonlight through a broken window. Camouflaged into thin air.

Below, Flash sat dutifully, fidgeting but quiet.

Such a good hostage.

Eventually, he cleared his throat. "Um... do you have like...a TV or something?"

What?

They peered down at him from the darkness. " ** _Do we look like we can afford a television?_** "

He shrugged, looking up and around, as if he might be able to see them. "I dunno. I just... It's hard for me to sit still and be quiet, is all." He planted his hands on his knees, scuffing his feet against the floor. "Usually there's more going on when I get kidnapped."

They dropped to the ground in front of him, emerging from cloaking, peeling away to reveal the face of a man, as Eddie Brock snarled, " ** _A_** _r **e y** ou **s** erious?_"

Flash's eyes widened. "Uh."

Eddie crossed his arms, as the symbiote wrapped itself around him in the form of a nice spider-patterned sweater. "How old are you, 19?"

"23!" Flash crossed his own arms as well, pouting in indignation. Completely ridiculous, non-threatening, hair all messed up, baby face and dimples.

Eddie rolled his eyes, and he could feel the symbiote inside him radiating amusement. "Could've fooled me."

They stared each other down.

Flash huffed and laid back on the weight bench. "This is boring."

Eddie brought his palm to his face with a sigh. "Fine. Get out. We'll track down Spider-Man some other way." The symbiote inside of him buzzed in agreement. "Go get kidnapped by someone more interesting."

For a moment, Flash just lay there... But he sat up, and tilted his head, and smiled a little. "For real?"

Eddie nodded toward the exit. "Get."

Flash laughed, beaming, and hopped to his feet. "You're a really bad villain, you know that?"

" _Get out of here before we change our mind_."

"Alright!" Flash put his hands up, backing away, toward a little space in the crates. "I'm going, I'm going." He hesitated, just before turning away. "Uh... do you think you could give me a lift home?"

Eddie sighed.  

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a conversation on Discord:
> 
> Tye: Au where venom kidnaps flash to lure in spider man and Flash is like really into it  
> Nadia: omfg  
> "I've been kidnapped a lot of times but this time, I dunno, I'm kinda feelin it"  
> eddie's like, wtf  
> \---  
> Eiichi: @nadia I really need a one shot where venom kidnapps  
> flash and flash loves it ... Like now
> 
>  
> 
> Now I didn't quite make it Flash LOVING the kidnapping, but... you know. he's got some energies.


End file.
